<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>martial arcs week 2020 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330349">martial arcs week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art Museums, Bad Dreams, Camping, Comfort, Crushes, Cuddling, Family, First Date, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Martial Arcs, Martial Arcs Week 2020, Mild Angst, Pre-Relationship, Sparring, will update tags as necessary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guess so,” Jaune nods his head. The building definitely looks maintained, and a steady flow of people are moving in and out of it. “Also, this is a date, in case you were wondering.”</p><p>“I figured,” Ren laughs before leaning up to press a quick kiss to Jaune’s cheek. “Maybe we should stop staring and walk inside? I bet it’s warmer in there than out here.”</p><p>“Y-yeah, I bet,” Jaune stammers, short-circuiting from the impromptu cheek kiss. He still isn’t quite used to open displays of affection, as much as he likes giving them. Then, the two of them head inside together. </p><p>---</p><p>A collection of one-shots written for Martial Arcs Week 2020.<br/>Day Five; First Dates</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Lie Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. day one; training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Walking through the doors to the combat room, Jaune suppresses a shudder. It’s not exactly his favorite place to be, even on a good day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the Vytal Tournament is approaching and Jaune’s determined not to be a deadweight. Sure, he’s improving through his training with Pyrrha up on the roof, but he needs to branch out with training partners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren nudges Jaune with his elbow, raising an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying not to remember how many times Cardin curbstomped me in here last semester,” Jaune chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cardin…” Ren wrinkles his nose at the name, shaking his head. Jaune still feels a faint sense of guilt over the way he treated his team during their first semester, even though he made it up to them. “Well, you don’t have to worry about him tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. It isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cardin</span>
  </em>
  <span> he needs to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaune follows Ren as the other teen makes his way to the fighting area. It’s just the two of them tonight; Pyrrha and Nora have an important exam for their Cultures of Remnant class that is definitely going to take them (i.e. Nora) at least a few hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren flicks his ponytail over his shoulder and Jaune tries not to get distracted already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Jaune lets Ren set up the fighting simulation and gets Crocea Mors ready. The last time he fought Ren, it was both Ren and Nora versus one Jaune. Ren ended up coming out of nowhere and knocked Jaune clean on his butt. The blond winces at the memory. His teammates were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> very gentle. To be fair, they were still upset about Cardin at the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Afraid you’ll lose again, fearless team leader?” Ren teases as he goes to take his spot opposite Jaune. He’s smirking faintly as he shakes StormFlower free of his sleeves. Jaune huffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show you how much I’ve improved,” He shoots back, readying his sword and shield, “I won’t be losing this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaune charges forward with a shout and swipes at Ren with his blade. His teammate knocks the blow away easily. They dance around each other for a few minutes. Swipe, block. Swipe, dodge. Swipe, parry. Jaune can tell Ren is biding time and feels himself getting frustrated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least Nora goes for the throat when we fight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a growl, Jaune swipes again with his blade. This time, as Ren knocks the blow away, Jaune spins and rams his shield into the teen’s side. Ren staggers back and Jaune immediately goes to swipe at him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately Ren pulls up StormFlower and fires a barrage of dust bullets at him. Jaune manages to activate his aura before taking any direct hits, but his aura takes a few blows before he brings his shield up. The bullets thud heavily against his shield and his arm muscles start to burn. The bullets force Jaune to back up before they suddenly stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sees a flash of movement on his right side and spins to protect himself with his shield. StormFlower’s blades fall heavily onto the metal, making Jaune grit his teeth with the effort to keep it up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For a skinny guy, he packs a punch.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren swipes again and again with the blades, making Jaune continuously back up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t keep defending if I actually wanna win.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So Jaune strikes out at Ren as his teammate is going for another blow. Ren brings one blade up to catch Jaune’s sword and knocks the blow to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of ducking away, Ren whirls in closer, between Jaune and his shield. Inches away. Despite his best efforts, Jaune is distracted by how close he is, and how Ren’s hair twirls behind him like a black ribbon. Ren’s fluid fighting style made his movements look so effortless, it’s kind of awe-inspiring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down, their eyes meet. Ren grins before his aura-shielded fist makes contact with Jaune’s not-aura-shielded-at-all chest. Jaune flies backward and thuds against the wall of the combat area. Groaning, he lets himself slide down the wall as the aura tracker display starts beeping. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much for winning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaune catches his breath before sheathing Crocea Mors. Ren walks over to him and nudges his boot, making Jaune look up. The blond braces himself to be teased to Atlas and back. But instead, Ren’s grin has softened to an easy smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you really have improved,” Ren comments before sliding down the wall beside Jaune. “You didn’t make that easy, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… really think so?” Jaune asks, grinning. He definitely feels accomplished hearing that. He scoots closer to Ren, close enough for their elbows to touch. “You really went for me this time. Guess you gotta since Nora isn’t here to knock my shield to the next kingdom, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your shield is a pretty big target,” Ren laughs. “But yeah… you’ve definitely been improving. You might’ve won if you didn’t get so distracted at the end. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaune feels heat rush to his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How do I explain </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>to him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Erm, uh, well,” Jaune rubs his arm and laughs nervously. “I, uh, wasn’t expecting you to get so, uh, close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren turns his head to look at Jaune with an eyebrow raised. “That all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“U-uh, maybe?” Ren looks unconvinced. “Well, uh, you’re just… watching you fight is a lot. Y-you know, because you make it look so… Effortless? Graceful? A lot different than how Pyrrh and Nora fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaune is all too aware that he has the social grace of a blind bull, and just hopes Ren accepts his (mostly truthful) answer. How could he even begin to explain how he’s been noticing Ren more and more lately? He’s a lot different from Pyrrha and Nora for </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren sighs fondly, drawing Jaune’s attention back to him. “So what you’re saying is you can’t keep your eyes off me?” He asks, deadpan, and Jaune’s face goes bright red. Ren immediately snorts. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist. Nora’s right, teasing you is too easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaune rolls his eyes and groans. No use in arguing, since it’d just prove Ren’s point. So instead, he climbs to his feet. He leans down and offers Ren a hand up, and his teammate lets Jaune pull him to his feet. Jaune, to his credit, really tries not to be too aware of how close they are, and the inches of height he has over Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the clock on his scroll, Jaune gets an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, since it’s not too late, wanna… go get something to eat in the mess hall?” He asks, trying to project confidence and offering Ren his arm. The other teen looks taken aback for a second before smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly,” He accepts before locking their arms. Heart skipping a beat, Jaune eagerly leads them out of the combat area, forgetting all about shutting down the fight simulation in his excitement.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. day two; campfires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally on their village mission, JNPR camps in the wilderness for the night. Ren has a bad dream, Jaune gets scared, and they learn a little bit about each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A tree branch shifts in the wind and Jaune’s hand is instantly on the hilt of Crocea Mors, heart thudding in his chest. After a moment he realizes there’s no danger-</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just the wind…</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and relaxes back against the tree trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his left, the other members of JNPR and their professor escort are curled up in their sleeping bags. Jaune looks out at them for a moment, making sure they’re all there, before looking back out into the forest. He <em>is</em> supposed to be on watch duty, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the events of last week-aka the grimm invasion in Vale-they were finally off on their mission to an outlying Valean village under threat of attack. Once there, they’d learned that an elder grimm was responsible for organizing raids on the town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, they set off to track it down. Except that was easier said than done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“As a huntsman, you’ll learn that some missions aren’t always as simple as they seem,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> is all Professor Mulberry, their escort, had to say on the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While tracking the grimm, night fell. Mulberry made the decision to set up camp and eat, then afterward everyone set up their sleeping bags. The professor took the first watch while Jaune volunteered for the second watch, thinking it’d be easy enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every shifting branch sets Jaune’s nerves on edge and has him reaching for Crocea Mors. Even the soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>woooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the wind makes him anxious. Eventually Jaune sighs and gets up from his spot, wincing at sore muscles, and goes to grab a blanket from his pack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping it around himself, he relaxes somewhat. The blanket fends off the early fall breeze and helps keep Jaune’s body heat close. He’s so comfortable, he could totally… doze off…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone yelps behind him and makes Jaune leap up in surprise. Or, try to. Instead his legs get caught in the blanket and he jolts forward onto the forest floor with an inelegant </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaune? Are you alright?” A soft voice asks as a shadow is cast over him. The blond turns his head to see a groggy Ren giving him a concerned look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I’m good,” Jaune waves it off, standing up and willing the heat rushing to his face to go away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did one of my teammates have to see that, especially Ren…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then Jaune remembers the yelp and turns fully to the other teen. “Actually, are you alright? Was that you who made that noise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Ren’s turn to flush and turn his head away. “...Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaune respects Ren’s choice and settles back down against his leaning tree. To his surprise, Ren sits cross-legged on the ground nearby, an absent look on his face as he stares into the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not gonna try and go back to sleep?” Jaune asks curiously. Ren blinks before sighing and shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be able to, even if I tried,” Comes his explanation. It doesn’t take a genius to realize that Ren probably had a nightmare or some sort of bad dream. Jaune tries to figure out an acceptable response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” He finally settles on with a nervous laugh. The blond dusts the dirt off of his blanket before wrapping it back around his shoulders. Ren goes back to staring into the forest, and Jaune can’t help but find the silence extremely awkward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You know, I’ve never really been camping,” Jaune starts, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the fabric of the blanket. “Even though we lived in Argus, surrounded by wilderness. It would’ve been way too much of a hassle for our parents to keep track of eight kids in the wild.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren shifts, turning his attention to Jaune. His teammate isn’t that talkative even on a good day, so it’s not surprising that he doesn’t say anything in response. Something compels Jaune to keep going, so he does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> do some backyard camping… once. Dad and Cayenne, my oldest sister, pitched up some tents while Mom tried to keep the rest of us busy with making smores. Well, uh, you know how clumsy I am… Take that times six and you have my family together. Star and Anise, the twins, got into a fight over the last marshmallow and well…” Jaune chuckles at the memory. “The tents got set on fire, which spread to the trees… and then the fire department came to stop it from spreading to our house and the neighbors’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren snorts, bringing Jaune’s attention back to him. “I told you you’re danger-prone,” he comments, grinning faintly. Jaune huffs and sticks his tongue out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I still maintain that I’m not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agree to disagree,” Ren’s now obviously grinning as he teases Jaune. The blond huffs again, but can’t really be offended. At least Ren was feeling better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Jaune can feel too accomplished, Ren’s smile fades as he looks down at the ground. There’s an obvious sadness in the teen’s eyes, which takes Jaune by surprise considering Ren usually suppresses his negative emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… never got the chance to camp with my family, either,” Ren says softly, almost too soft to hear. Jaune finds himself leaning forward to listen. “Before I was old enough to, my parents… Our village was attacked by a powerful grimm. My parents… didn’t make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then everything clicks together. A village under attack by a powerful grimm… it’s the same basic scenario of their current mission. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He probably had a nightmare about what happened back then, brothers. Poor Ren.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Jaune tries to find an acceptable response. And fails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’m sorry, Ren,” he finally says, heart squeezing in his chest. Ren sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” He replies before shivering faintly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you cold?” Without waiting for a response, Jaune tugs the blanket open and holds one flap to the side. “You can get under my blanket, if you want. I’m a natural heater, I’ll have you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren blinks. He hesitates for a moment before getting up from his spot and sitting back down beside Jaune. The other teen immediately wraps the blanket around Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” Jaune asks after adjusting his side of the blanket. Ren shifts closer and leans his head on Jaune’s shoulder, sighing in content this time. Jaune registers how close the two of them are, and wills his heart to stop fluttering in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s just a close friend, calm down me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better,” Ren agrees after getting comfortable. They sit in a much more comfortable silence for a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Jaune hears Ren start to softly snore. He looks down at the other teen to see that yep, he definitely fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I can’t wake him up. Guess I’m on watch for the rest of the night.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So apparently Jaune /has/ gone camping before, according to his wiki page, but I'd already written this section and was content with it soooo. Yeah I'm gonna ignore that. Still working on day seven's entry (then i'll do day six) and it's turning into quite the beast. 2.4k words as of right now. At least it'll end the week with a bang!<br/>Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! Also consider leaving a comment, I always love reading them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. day three; new abilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren tries out a new ability on an unsuspecting Jaune.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a long, hard day of sitting through some of Beacon’s most boring lectures, Jaune wants nothing more than to flop down on his bed and play cheesy phone games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Nora and Pyrrha head off to the combat room to train for the upcoming Vytal Festival, Jaune heads in the opposite direction towards the dorms. Jaune doesn’t know where Ren is-the other teen disappeared earlier in the day-and at the moment, he doesn’t really care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re all practically adults, so Ren is probably fine wherever he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling the key to their dorm room free of his uniform’s pocket, Jaune throws the door open. He drops his bag of books unceremoniously at the foot of his bed before flopping down onto the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Jaune </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> do: Study for his upcoming Plant Science midterm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Jaune does instead: Pulls out his scroll and loads up one of his many, many mind-numbing phone games. Exactly what he needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to be studying?” Ren asks, appearing out of thin air beside Jaune’s bed. The other teen shrieks and jolts off of his bed in surprise, scroll flying off into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune drags himself up to his elbows onto the bed and gives Ren a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> unamused look. Ren snorts and then immediately dissolves into body-shaking laughter. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist the opportunity,” He manages between puffs of air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be annoyed, he really does. But Ren hardly talks let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he has a… pretty nice laugh. And smile. So Jaune just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms across the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, sure you are,” He huffs, “Anyway, brothers, where did you come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Ren has the laughter out of his system, he answers with: “I was sitting on my bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune blinks. He distinctly remembers walking into an empty room prior to laying down. “Uh, no you weren’t? I walked into an empty room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was training my semblance,” Ren explains, sitting down on the bed beside Jaune’s (Nora’s).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were?” Jaune climbs up onto his bed fully and sits cross-legged across from Ren. “Actually, come to think of it, what even is your semblance? I know Pyrrha has the whole ‘can control magnetism’ thing, whatever that really means, but I don’t know yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren flexes his fingers nervously. “Well, uh, I call it… ‘Tranquility.’ Basically, I can mask negative emotions with it to hide from grimm. I’ve been experimenting with it. I… wanted to see if it could work on other people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune takes a moment to digest the information. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tranquility… He can use it to hide from grimm and apparently people? Not that I don’t have my moments of being super oblivious, though. Plus it can mask negative emotions?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” Ren braces himself, “...so cool! Wow, so it’s like an anti-grimm detection blanket? Wait, so like, you can suppress your own negative emotions with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, yeah, I can,” Ren answers, eyes wide. “Uh, people don’t usually call it… ‘cool’, though. Usually people call </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nora’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> semblance that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune waves his hand at that comment. “Yeah, her semblance </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> cool, but dude, you can straight up hide yourself from grimm! And people, maybe, I’m not that observant so it could’ve been a fluke, but still. The possibilities, Ren. Hiding from our opponents only to strike from the shadows…” Jaune trails off, starry-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… really think so?” Ren rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. Jaune quickly nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah definitely,” He answers. ‘Tranquility’ was perfect for someone like Ren, who was quiet and managed to fade to the background even without trying. Like he didn’t want people to notice him or something. Semblances were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semblances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune sighs wistfully, deflating somewhat. “What’s wrong, Jaune?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” He rubs his arm, “You’re over here, improving an already pretty amazing semblance, while I… haven’t even discovered mine yet. Talk about lame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll come in time,” Ren assures him. “My semblance… unlocked during a moment of extreme duress. Nora’s was unlocked by pure chance. It’s like a roll of the dice; you never know when or how it’ll happen. But eventually, it will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Jaune sighs, only slightly comforted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d help if you meditated more, you know,” Ren teases, knowing how much Jaune liked to shirk his meditation studies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The one thing I dislike more than Plant Science.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune is about to shoot back a snarky comment and stops short, his eyes narrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ren, do you ever use your semblance during class?” Ren, realizing what Jaune’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> asking, smirks. Jaune makes an offended noise and crosses his arms. “Since you basically have a free pass to an A in meditation, you’re not allowed to lecture me about that class ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren snorts. “Just that class? What about Plant Science, since I know for a fact that we have a midterm coming up that you should be studying for and haven’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> study for the midterm, but that’s boring,” Jaune whines, flopping backwards on the bed. “I’ll die if I have to study for another test. My brain will turn to water and leak out my ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew. I think you’re being dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, instead of talking about stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>Plant Science</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let’s talk more about your semblance,” Jaune sits back up again, a mischievious glint in his eyes. “We’ve gotta make use of it during fights. All kinds of fights. If you can use it to prevent people from sensing you, think of the possibilities-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune stops short, eyes and smile wide. Ren braces himself. “We could use it during the Vytal Tournament! There’s so many cool combos we could do. You said you can use it on others? You could use it to hide Pyrrha or Nora and get them close enough to </span>
  <em>
    <span>nail</span>
  </em>
  <span> the other team. They’d never see it coming,” Jaune rambles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaune.” The blond stops rambling. “You’re procrastinating, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies and slander,” Jaune protests, crossing his arms and pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaune</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ren also crosses his arms, giving him an unamused look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Maybe,” He sighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Plant Science is so boring, though. I’d way rather talk to you than study anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… would?” Ren blinks, surprised. Jaune’s eyes go wide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I say that outloud??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-uh, uhm, well, uh, yeah,” Jaune rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I like talking to you, and spending time with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune doesn’t know what he’s expecting, but Ren </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushing</span>
  </em>
  <span> definitely wasn’t it. The other teen tucks a stray strand of pink hair behind his ear before sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we could study together?” Ren offers after a moment. “Studying is always better with someone else, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An excuse to spend time together? Perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I can agree to that,” Jaune nods, grinning, and gets to his feet. Then he remembers he still has his uniform on and sheepishly tugs at the jacket. “Uh, I can change first, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you have to study in your uniform,” Ren deadpans. Jaune looks at him helplessly for a second before Ren breaks with a laugh. “Yeah, that’s fine Jaune. Maybe afterward, we can practice meditating? Your semblance has to show up eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune grins at him “With the master of meditation helping me, I’m sure it will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren just smiles fondly back at him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annnd day three! Includes some of my headcanons about the classes available at Beacon plus some semblance stuff.<br/>Also I haven't mentioned it yet but my personal headcanon is that Ren and Nora were rescued by a Mistral patrol after the attack on Kuroyuri (like what happens in the vol 4 finale) and are taken in by an elderly couple in Mistral proper. But, being an elderly couple, they pass away shortly before RWBY begins. I also headcanon that Nora unlocks her semblance during a field-trip-gone-wrong at the huntsmen school (like Sanctum or Signal) they went to before Beacon, where they get attacked by grimm as a storm is rolling in and Nora's desire not to feel helpless again is what triggers it.<br/>Tempted to make day 7 a seperate post because it's now at 4k words... and still going. Might stop and try to get day 6 done first at this rate haha.<br/>Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. day four; family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio needs a place to stay upon their arrival in Argus, and Jaune might just know one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Still no signal,” Jaune sighs, trying to call Ruby one last time. Ren is pressed against one side of him and Nora against the other, both subtly shivering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re in Argus all right. Way colder than the rest of Mistral and Vale.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope they’re alright,” Ren comments softly, concerned. Nora whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, but more importantly… What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>us?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Where are we gonna stay? We can’t just camp outside the city in the freezing cold or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to camp outside the city, Nora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, smarty pants, where are we gonna go then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, a hotel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I uh, may know a place we could stay,” Jaune cuts in. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Argus, after all. The city Jaune and his family grew up in. Both Ren and Nora look up at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour or so later, and Jaune stands in front of the familiar building. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here’s to hoping they still live here…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He gulps as he walks up the stone steps and knocks on the wooden door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later and the door swings open to reveal a woman with wavy, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Said eyes widen in surprise before she’s flinging the inside door aside and pulling Jaune into a bear hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my brothers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaune?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She shrieks, hugging him so hard she nearly lifts him off his feet. Jaune gasps for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Saphhh!!!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He whines. “I can’t breathe! This is so not cool, let go </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, his sister releases him and takes a step back. Then she notices Ren and Nora’s presence and hums. “What, don’t wanna hug your big sis in front of your friends? So cold, Jaune. Speaking of cold, it’s cold outside. Let’s get you kids inside, come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind if I do,” Nora doesn’t have to be told twice and is already pushing past Jaune into the warm condo. Ren lags behind and puts a hand on Jaune’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Saph is just… stupidly strong,” Jaune huffs, finally catching his breath. “And super embarrassing. She takes the big sister role way too seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds familiar,” Ren laughs, gesturing in Nora’s direction. Jaune snorts before leading the two of them through the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terra! Come down here, we have visitors!” Saphron calls up the stairs before patting the back of one of their couches. “You kids can have a seat if you want, make yourselves at home. Friends of Jaune’s are more than welcome here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren sits down smoothly onto one of the couches while Nora flops down beside him with a groan. He shoots her a look and she rolls her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Typical.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune smiles fondly at them before sitting down beside Ren, bumping their shoulders together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saphron raises an eyebrow at Jaune and he blushes, but doesn’t move away from the other teen. Before she can comment, another woman is walking down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Visitors? But we weren’t expecting any-” The dark haired woman, Terra, stops short as soon as she sees Jaune. “Oh, Jaune! It’s been awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, yeah… yeah it has. Nice to see you again, Terra,” Jaune smiles at her. Out of all Saphron’s girlfriends, Terra was his favorite. As soon as she was able to, Saphron moved out and they immediately got married. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>I even got to be the ring-bearer, which was super awkward but great.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, wanna introduce us?” Saphron asks, nodding her head towards Ren and Nora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Jaune, where are your manners,” Nora teases, leaning forward to smirk at him. Jaune sticks his tongue out at her before clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay. Ren, Nora, this is my sister and sister-in-law, Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc,” Jaune motions at the two of them. Saphron grins and takes one of Terra’s hands, interlocking their fingers before kissing Terra’s knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s my wife,” She tells them proudly. Terra rolls her eyes at the display but smiles fondly at her anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an honor to meet you,” Ren and Nora smile at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saph, Terra, these are my teammates, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie,” Jaune tilts his head towards the twosome. Saphron’s grin widens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>teammates</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh?” She asks, looking between her little brother and Ren. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Terra echoes, smiling pleasantly at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terra, dear, what do you think about ordering some take-out tonight instead of cooking? Since we have three more mouths to feed for dinner,” Saphron asks, giving her wife’s hand a squeeze before letting go. “Since they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> staying for dinner, right?” She adds, looking pointedly at Jaune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, definitely,” Jaune answers, nodding. He’d ask about staying the night eventually, but with the way Nora’s stomach was growling… Food is a top priority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take-out sounds like the perfect option,” Terra pulls out her scroll and starts tapping away at it. “I’ll go place an order for some pizza, if that’s an acceptable choice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is!” Jaune, Ren, and Nora all say at the same time, perking up. Terra laughs at the display before turning to walk back upstairs and order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… who wants to look at Jaune’s baby photos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I do!”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jaune tries calling team RWBY again before they head to bed, but still nothing. After they were all done eating and gawking at baby photos (“Awh Jaune, you were such a cute, chubby baby!” “Brothers end me…”) the sun had long set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concern pricks at his skin, but there’s nothing he can do tonight. So Jaune just sighs and walks back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking back up to the guest room, Jaune watches as Saph and Terra pull an old air mattress into the room for them to use. “Thanks, sis,” Jaune says as he pushes past her into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, lil bro,” Saph grins at him before waving good-bye to Ren and Nora. “Good night, kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the three of them are alone in the room. They all look at each other and then at the one normal bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys want the bed?” Jaune offers. It’s only polite to give the actual bed to the guests. Nora and Ren look at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have the bed,” Ren immediately says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wellll, if you two insist,” Nora grins before launching into the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren just sighs at the display before kneeling down beside the air mattress. Jaune follows suit and the two of them pull the actual mattress free of the bag. Jaune plugs it into the wall and the two of them sit on the edge of the bed to wait for it to blow up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing over his shoulder, Jaune snorts. Nora, oblivious to the louder-than-a-pack-of-beowulves sound of the mattress inflating, is already asleep. Ren looks at Jaune before glancing back as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figures,” He huffs, wrinkling his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, since she’s asleep… Jaune gently slides his hand into one of Ren’s, interlocking their fingers. Ren immediately turns back towards Jaune, surprised, before softening and scooting closer to him. The other teen leans his head on the blond’s shoulder, who in turn leans his cheek against the top of his head. The best part is not having to worry about Nora shrieking about PDA or teasing them, like she loves to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the mattress finishes filling up and the duo work together to layer the sheets and blankets supplied by Saphron on it. Once that’s done, Ren curls up underneath the covers while Jaune turns off the overhead light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune carefully climbs underneath the blankets as well. He turns to face Ren and the other teen follows suit. They each put a hand between them, interlocking their fingers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your family seems pretty nice,” Ren comments softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my sisters are pretty great. ...For the most part,” Jaune sighs. “Saph was my best friend growing up. Before she, uh, y’know, outgrew her kid brother and left the nest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too bad,” Ren rubs his thumb against Jaune’s hand, comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Once my sisters started leaving it… got pretty lonely,” He winces at the rush of memories. “I couldn’t stand the idea of being alone with my parents. It’s… part of the reason I wanted to go to Beacon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you want to be alone with your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… They were always dismissive of me. They didn’t believe I had what it takes to be a ‘great hero’ like my great-great-grandpa. My dad, especially. He…” Jaune rolls his eyes. “He always said I should focus on a ‘safe’ career and finding a wife to ‘continue the Arc family name’ with. And yet, they were surprised when I didn’t come home after Beacon fell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Obviously they’re wrong,” Ren says after a moment, a protective glint in his eyes. “You’ve more than proven you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have what it takes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, thanks Ren,” Jaune squeezes his hand. Then he remembers what happened to Ren’s parents and winces. “Brothers, I’m sorry… I should be grateful they’re still around, huh? I didn’t mean to be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” The other teen stops him, shaking his head. “Not everyone has a great relationship with their parents. I… loved mine. And they loved me. But I lost them so young… sometimes, I think what I miss the most is the time with them that I lost. You know, what could’ve been…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I can understand that,” Jaune shifts closer, bringing his other hand up to wrap around Ren’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to… get emotional,” Ren winces. Jaune knows he’s about to activate his semblance to make the thoughts go away, so he squeezes Ren’s hands again, firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine, Ren, it’s okay to get emotional every now and then,” He reassures him. “I’m glad you, uh, feel comfortable enough to tell me stuff like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren looks at him for a moment, unreadable. But then he smiles and shifts even closer, close enough to tuck his head against the crook of Jaune’s neck, their hands pressed between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” he hums against Jaune’s collarbone. The other boy suppresses a shiver at the not-unpleasant sensation. “I may have lost my birth parents but… I gained Nora and our adoptive parents… And now, I have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune presses a soft kiss against Ren’s head. “And you always will.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And day four done! Hope you enjoyed!<br/>Feeling a bit demotivated to continue working on day six and seven, so I'll be ending on day five. For my mental health haha. Love these boys but should've prepared myself better for a rarepair week.<br/>Maybe I'll finish day seven sometime and post it on its own, but for now tomorrow will be the last day.<br/>Take care! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. day five; first dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Salem keeps them busy for months on end, the gang finally gets a day off. So, Jaune takes Ren on a date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A day off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering how wild the last few months have been, the concept seems… foreign. Yet that’s what Ironwood gave them; a day to spend how they please. Jaune considers going to explore Atlas, or even down to Mantle. But really, he should focus on training his semblance-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a really nice movie cinema near Atlas Academy, you know,” Weiss pops up beside him, making Jaune jump. “I used to go there sometimes with Winter when she was in school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, okay?” Jaune rubs his arm awkwardly. Why is she telling him about some random movie theater? Unless she wants to go there with him. Which seems </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> unlike her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss huffs, annoyed with his answer. “What are you doing to do on your day off?” She asks, crossing her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I was thinking about training my semblance some more-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called a day off for a reason,” Weiss interrupts, putting her hands on her hips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess old habits die hard, huh Ice Queen?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “When was the last time you were able to take Ren on a date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaune stops in his tracks. Thinking about it… Well... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, uhm… Well… We… We haven’t gone on a date yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss makes an offended noise. “How long have you two been dating again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this month makes… sixish months?” Jaune rubs the back of his neck, laughing nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Six months?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Weiss emphasizes her disbelief with a stamp of her heeled boot. “You’ve been dating for </span>
  <em>
    <span>six months</span>
  </em>
  <span> and haven’t gone on one date together? Jaune Arc!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my defense, it’s been a really busy six months okay,” Jaune winces. Okay, maybe he’d been slacking off in the ‘good boyfriend’ department, but Ren hasn’t complained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Er, well… Ren never really complains about anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to the brothers, Jaune,” Weiss steps closer to him, and Jaune feels thoroughly intimidated despite their noticeable height difference, “if you don’t take that poor boy on a date-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I can take a hint,” Jaune backs away from her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least she’s not Nora… My kneecaps are safe for now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Actually… Are there any good art museums around here?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“So, are you going to tell me where we’re headed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s a surprise,” Jaune answers easily, grinning at the other teen. “It’s a good surprise, though. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren smiles back at Jaune before shaking his head fondly. Jaune wraps an arm around Ren’s shoulders and pulls his boyfriend close. Ren is all too happy to oblige, pressing into Jaune’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the artificial heating systems, the chill of Atlas is inescapable. The two teens were clad in heavy winter jackets, but that isn’t even enough. Jaune, being a human heater and all, is more than happy to keep Ren close and warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Six months...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After everything that happened on the road to Mistral… The ransacked villages, Tyrian’s surprise attack, the run in with the Nuckelavee… The moment they arrived, safe and sound, in Mistral, Jaune made his confession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“After everything that’s happened… Even if you don’t feel the same, I have to say it. I can’t risk… something happening… and you never knowing how I feel. I… I think I’m falling in love with you, Ren.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Falling, heh. If he’d been falling back then, then he’s landed face first into it now. Arriving in Atlas gave them some small measure of normalcy back, and they took full advantage of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first night in the dorms had Ren abandoning his bunk for the comfort of Jaune’s. Meals in Atlas Academy’s mess hall, missions both together and apart, gaming nights with team FNKI, sleepovers with team RWBY… It almost felt like their days at Beacon again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren stops, jolting Jaune from his thoughts. Jaune follows Ren’s stare and can’t stop himself from grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of them is the very impressive white marble building holding Atlas’s National Collaborational Museum of Art. (“Collaborational?” “Yes, a collaboration between the Four Kingdoms following the end of the Great War in order to foster improved interkingdom relationships. ...Not that it helped, in the end.”)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Atlas branch of the Collaboration Museums…” Ren murmurs, sounding more than a little reverent. “I used to love taking trips to Mistral’s museum when I lived there. Me and Nora’s adoptive parents would take us at least once a year, for my birthday. I… loved the artwork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Jaune asks, surprised. Ren hadn’t mentioned it during their stay in Mistral. Then Jaune remembers that Ren’s adoptive parents passed before he came to Beacon, and understands why. “Well, uh, I figured since you liked painting, you’d like going to an art museum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How thoughtful,” Ren comments, smiling softly up at him before looking back at the building. “Though… some part of me assumed Atlas would decommission their branch eventually. Atlesians aren’t exactly fans of the arts. Guess I was wrong, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess so,” Jaune nods his head. The building definitely looks maintained, and a steady flow of people are moving in and out of it. “Also, this is a date, in case you were wondering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured,” Ren laughs before leaning up to press a quick kiss to Jaune’s cheek. “Maybe we should stop staring and walk inside? I bet it’s warmer in there than out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, I bet,” Jaune stammers, short-circuiting from the impromptu cheek kiss. He still isn’t quite used to open displays of affection, as much as he likes giving them. Then, the two of them head inside together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing next to nothing about art, Jaune is all too happy to simply let Ren lead him around the art museum as he rattles off trivia about whatever art catches his eyes. Despite knowing next to nothing about art, Jaune is still impressed by the collections.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each Kingdom had a large room dedicated to them, with smaller rooms of specialized exhibits separating them. Statues, paintings, pictures of historical landmarks, tributes to the Great War… It’s a lot to take in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, the museum even comes with its own self-contained food court. True to the intention of the place, there’s food stalls of cuisine from all over the four kingdoms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get whatever you want, it’s my treat,” Jaune tells Ren, gesturing at the stalls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, being a crossing guard pays well these days, huh?” Ren teases, grinning. Jaune just fondly rolls his eyes and grins back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them make a circuit of the food court first, looking at everything that’s on offer. Jaune can’t even begin to recall the names of all the dishes, but his mouth starts watering all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren ends up getting a plate of stir fry with chicken from the Mistralian cart. Jaune notices the nostalgic look on Ren’s face as his boyfriend looks down at the plate. He can’t help the rush of affection that follows, but the stall keeper clears their throat to remind Jaune to pay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Ren goes to pick out a place for them to sit and eat, Jaune heads off to get some food for himself. He’d noticed a stall with familiar fare earlier and eagerly heads over to it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yep, Argus cuisine. Their stay in Argus with Jaune’s sister and sister-in-law was way too short-lived. He missed the food of his home city. Which is why he can’t resist the enticing scents wafting out of the stall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several Lien and one pork gyro later, Jaune makes his way to the table Ren selected. He can’t help but smirk at the other teen’s choice. Away from everyone else and partially concealed by alcove, it’s the perfect spot not to be bothered in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaune plops down right beside Ren, close enough for their knees to touch, before licking his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry?” Ren chuckles, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brothers am I,” Jaune groans, putting a hand on his stomach. “I’m so hungry I could eat a Goliath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t imagine you’d get much out of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaune sticks his tongue out before digging into his meal. Ren snorts before falling suit and tucking into his own food. They sit in a comfortable silence while they eat and listen to the music playing over the food court’s speakers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds like something from Vale…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So much has happened since they were last in Vale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you believe it’s already been six months?” Jaune asks once he’s finished his food. Ren gives him a confused look. “Since-uh, since we started, y’know, dating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Six months,” Ren repeats, like he’s processing that number for the first time. “Already… It seems like forever ago and yesterday at the same time. And yet… this is the first date we’ve gone on, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaune winces. “Yeah, unfortunately. I’ve been so caught up with Salem and Ozpin and training, I… sort of forgot that’s the point of </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone. I’m… sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologize,” Ren immediately says, putting a hand over one of Jaune’s. “I’ve been distracted, too. It takes at least two people to make a relationship. And for the record… It’s been a very nice date so far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so,” Jaune turns his head to fully look at Ren, who’s already looking at him with a soft affection. The blond turns his body to face Ren and brings a hand up to cup the side of his face. “Hey, can I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren smiles. “I thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they do.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annnd day five! That's all I have done and I'm calling it here, but writing for the lads was fun!<br/>Since Ren is shown to be a talented painter in RWBY Chibi (though probably just for a gag), it's my headcanon that he enjoys the arts and thus loves art museums.<br/>Thanks for reading, take care! ♥</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! Thanks for reading! When Martial Arcs week was announced a few months ago, I was super excited.<br/>Then a lot of things happened and I forgot about it until I saw a reminder about a week ago. Talk about a time crunch. But so far I've gotten the first five prompts done and a good portion of the last one, so hopefully they'll be ready to post on their respective days.<br/>A lot of these one-shots contain personal headcanons of mine and some of them (like this one) reference a longfic I've been working on and off on for Martial Arcs (currently at 14k words and counting). The fics aren't in any sort of chronological order, but if I had to put them in one it'd be day one/day three/day two/day seven/day four/day five (day six is an au so).<br/>Anyway, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>